heated hooves
by WOLF TITAN
Summary: What would happen when Castle and beckett head to bed one night after a long and boring book signing only to wake up in some strange library, and told they needed help solving a muder
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is the wolf man doing this I wonder what i was thinking but really it came out of an idea from when i was trying to get some sleep before work but i got nothing so i desided to write this and here it goes taking place near the end of the resent episode of Castle and well Somewhere after discord turned good, I don't know much of Mlp But i will try and give it the best form of respect I could at the time. So lets see what I can give to it. What would happen if Castle, becket ended up in mlp? Review and tell me what you think and what i need to fix**

Heated Hoofs

Richard Castle head had just fallen down hitting the pillow, His beautiful wife by his side for the moment, after a long day going though the same rigurious task, at another book signing, and the lack of murders resently. There wasn't much for ether of them to do at the moment;

"Wouldn't just kill someone to get us a murder case I swear." He would say looking over at kate.

"Really Castle, did you just hear what you had just said?" Becket turned her head looking over at the man, rolling her eyes, before her head hit the pillow.

"Yeah I really Shouldn't ask for to much but it's still been rather boring." chuckling for a second, castle looked up at the white ceiling giving a smile. So much had changed in the last five years. Turning around some he looking at his recent novel, with the title Overheat.

The novel this time would had been the inspiration from the last year, comming from his disaperences to their last case, that had helped put away one of the darkest skeltons in his own closet. and giving a sigh he turned realising that becket had fell asleep than.

Her soft breathing so calm and nice. He still could never believe how lucky he was to end up with her. really and it only took her getting shot a few years ago for him to realise but he wouldn't have changed anything in the world from changing it.

Well He would change a few things but that would have been a diffrent story. He desided for that moment, he would get out of bed he was feeling a slight bit restless, for the second. He walked over to the bookshelf right than grabbing ahold of one of his earlier peices of works when he held over looking at the novel that would lead the way to all of this.

Heat wave. Such a good novel. The truth was he loved this one the most over any of his best sellers even the Derik storm series for this was what gave him the adventure of a life time. and sighed, taking it to bed. Sure he knew it by heart but why not he would give it a good read.

He would have fallen asleep an hour later the book over his face giving a light snore right there as the book rolled over his head, as he would dream suddely. Taking the future the heart of it as he would wonder what the world would change. If any of it would as he relax. Not knowing that something would move over and that him and Becket would wake up in the parts unknown, and go on a case. That would be...

Stranger than fiction.

Castle would be overswooned with slumber he was having the dream again, but this one would have forgotten the safe word, with becket over him with Mistress, Red, wearing dazing red leather, and saphire each, holding whips. He chuckled some, for the moment. As he suddenly grunted more, and heard their voices.

"Gets up you now." their voices so odd rather yougn for the two more likle teens in a way, as he grunted more, muttering

"Apples... Apples!" (Those who watched the Mistress always spanks twice and flowers for your grave you get a cookie)

"Wake up!" He suddenl;y felt a harsh hit on the side which would arise him from his slumber looking around for the moment.

"I'm Up becket I'm up!" He grunted some the book landing down in his lap for the moment as he looked Realising that Becket was still next to him asleep.

It would take a moment for him to wake fully but by than he realised something he was definatly not in their bed room anylonger. Infact he didn't even think he was on earth. From what he was looking it seemed like he was in a twelve year old girls room.

Who really liked to read books...

Everything was so colorful with orange around as he looked ahead, for the moment and standing their was Horses... No-No they were too small to be horses Pony's.

"What the? Beckett I think someone spiked my drink again... Beckett? He turned looking to realise she was still asleep.

"Um Where am I?" Richard looked at the small pony's for the second, that was untill he realised for the second, he was talking to little horses.

"What the hell am I thinking?"

"You really shouldn't Cuss its not very nice." the Small Yellow one said moving back He barely heard her speck- SPECK! Did he just hear that small equine just say something.

"BECKETT I THINK IM LOSING IT!" He turned soon suddenly shacking the woman laying next to her as she suddenly moved and shuffled in the rather small bed.

"Castle Its like!" She was suddenly spechless. "Um Castle where are we?" As she seemed rather confused.

"Beckett If i really knew i would tell you this moment." Suddenly the purple walked up to them giving a soft smile.

"Hello I am sorry for this akward moment. But my name Is Twilight. Twilight sparkles. My shy friend over here name Is Flutter shy. Come on flutter shy Say hi."

"Um- H-Hello." The one named Flutter shy would announce for the moment as she seemed to try and not be noticed out of anyone in the room, But just for trying to not be noticed it seemed to cause the two humans to stare at her for a second wondering.

"Castle Did someone put something in our drinks."

"I'm still trying to figure that one out but this is for one thing a weird trip."

Twilight soon looked at them for the moment, as she said.

"Wait I don't remember one of these books on my shelf it's also in the wrong space." She the horn apart of her head seemed to glow ever so slightly as the book arised from Castle, and brought close to her.

She would look at one it for the second as she muttered.

"Wait this isn't one of my books."

"Um that would be mine, Its Heat wave a book a worked on a while ago." He looked at ehr for the moment wondering as he looked at her for the few second.

"Oh wow its rather nice really small to comepared to the ones I have."

"Its a mystery novel you could have a read." This seemed to lighten her up more.

"Oh good i rather love a good mystery. I might give it a good luck." She seemed to start turning over the pages for a few minutes that was When Beckett asked.

"Um how old are you?" Looking at the equines they seemed rather young on the matter as they looked,

They wouldn't say much as they stud in an akward silent for the moment as they looked over Twilight remained silent for the moment continueing to read.

"Um what is this on page 105?" Twilight looked over at them for the second as they looked on as she seemed to show flutter shy who would read it right than and only muttered.

"ohhh myy god." Castle would stare as he would realised she was on page 105 a rather ranchy sex scene between him and Beckett book counter parts Rook and Nikki.

"ok moving on whats going on and why are we doing here?"

Twilight looked over at them for the second putting the book away well more like slung it across the room as she simply muttered.

"Celestia called for you She needs your help..." There was a moment paused as it seemed like they could cut a tension with a butter knife.

"is there some kind of trouble with this Celestia, I mean is their a drug probleam I'm a cop but I can't help it out. Or is she being attacked by some pimp..."

"Wait you called my sweet Celestia a hooker!" This seemed to cause Twilight to grow with utter rage, and Castle unable to help move back.

"Um Sorry But who is she and really with a name like Celestia I mean she sounds abit like a stripper."

"SHE IS NOT!" Twilight yelled for the moment her hair bunching up.

"I'm sorry for my Husband right there he can be a bit of an idiot. But could you explain all about why this Celestia needs our help and how did we get here."

Twilight snorted some before saying.

"Celestia is the princess of our find land of Equestria, She is a powerful Alacorn, that raises the sun up every day. Like her sister Princess Luna who does the same with the moon." She seemed to sigh some.

"And we have a murder under out hoofs."

 **well here it is tell me what you all think about it this is a start but lets see what you guys say should i continue or not. well if you guys willing or are able to read this**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They looked over at the two for the first couple of seconds they were trying to comprehend the situation that had came to be, from what these two adorible horses had just said,

"Um, Did they say they have a murder?" Castle asked not really believing this as he looked over at Beckett.

"I think they just did Castle." As they turned over.

"Um... Well take us to where the body is. While where there we'll grab a bite to eat really I'm hungry enough to eat a... Cow." He would have said horse at that second but from the situation they were in that might have been a bad idea. Though looking over at the little one.

Fluttershy he was sure she ws called looked scared at the idea. Before long They looked around for the moment as Twilight said,

"Alright than I'll just get spike to fashion us up something and we can be on our way. SPIKE!"

Beckett would looked for a moment guessing that this spike was another pony but rather odd name... Ok it had to have been the most normal compared to all of them, as they looked suddenly right than, a small purple thing walked in wearing an aprene, with a small plate it looked like cookies.

"Comming Twilight just getting these out of the oven." Realising that the group of equines where no longer alone, Spike looked up.

"Holy moley." He looked over seeing Castle and Beckett for the moment, though nearly dropping the plate but catching it in time.

"Is that a overgrown Geko?" Castle asked right then this seemed to give a stare over as spike would mutter.

"I'm not a Geko I'm a dragon!" He grunted putting the plate down. Twilight looked over for the moment muttering.

"Spike be nice they are not around so they've never met a dragon before ok."

"Oh Well ok Twilight. So where are you guys from." He turned looking over at the two humans.

"Well We're from Manhatten." Beckett tried responding fast, as she looked at them the Dragon would looked at them for the second rather confused on that.

"You mean manehatten."

"No Manhatten." Castle responded right then as he looked. Spike seemed to only move his shoulder for the moment walking off but not before grabbing a small Ruby and taking a bite out of it while dipping it in one of the coffees.

"Did the Dragon just take a bite out of a gem."

"His name's spike and he's a gem dragon they sort of eat those." She gave a smile and soon one of the small cookies seemed to give a bite out as Castle and the others took a bite. Beckett took one bite and nearly spit iot out. Not that it was bad but it was just too sweet for her own taste too much sugar. Thought looking over at Castle he seemed to eat it with no issue.

Though he is a man who would eat a deep fried twinkie if he had a chance.

"Well I guess everything here is taken care of for the moment so anything else we need to do before we head."

"No It doesn't seem like it we should get going come on fluttershy We might need to get the others." They turned over and soon the shy one would go on following, as they walked off. Castle and them would begin walking with them.

Castle would go over to the side and grab heat wave. He didn't want Twilight to destroy it or not but he knew she didn't want it so he placed it by his side, He did slightly wish he had some pen maybe recording the events that was going on.

Now the moment they left the young mares house they would realise they were definatly not in their own universe.

"We are defnatly not in Kansis anymore Dorthy." As he moved on Kate seemed to only respon though holding her own serious term.

"Yeah we Know scarecrow."

The two would look only at him for a moment but they soon moved on taking a turn Castle and Beckett realise that at this second this who place resided a large group of Ponys.

"It seems weird that their could even be a murder in this place the worst that should happen here is someone loosing the cake mix. Or stubbing a toe."

Castle would remark for the second looking at each of these horses, as he noticed the strange symbols on their sides did this place have a tattoo shop or something.

It wouldn't have been long before they made another turn and standing infront of yellow police paper, where two rather big stallions looking over in armor, not moving an instant.

"Beckett you know that one on the right remind's me of that horse I took on a ride that one new years part." He would chuckle so hard thinking about it.

"You mean the one you stole, while naked." She rolled her eyes though she would never tell much she would give a nice hard laugh thinking of it really she could have paid good money to see her partner/husband doing his old stupid stunts.

"Um thats my brother. and why would you did what to him naked!" Her eyes widened more getting the idea vision in her eyes.

"Well Boys will be boys." he gave a gentle smile, though it was abit smug also feeling a nostolgia.

Twilight would ony shake her head for the second, they would head over for the location, when he muttered,

"Hello Sister we've been waiting for you the others are waiting." He smiled bowing his head as he looked over at the two.

"They won't be able to." That was when Beckett going though with her instinks reached for her side, and pulled out her badge.

"Detective Kate Beckett, NYPD Homicide 16 presinck." The stallion looked over at him right than, as he looked at Beckett, badge.

"Please dear put that toy away and be on your way." He brushed it off, Castle unable to help but chuckle some before that, as soon but Twilight stopped them.

"It's ok shinning armor. They are with me Princess Celestia, has ordered for them to help out."

The stallion would nod before giving a signal and having the other one move out of the way.

"Very well sis." as they went though.

"Tell Candice I said hi." Her brother would only nodd, his expression beck to that of no emotion. Soon castle and the rest of them would pass by as they looked down, the ally seemed to be more clear and relaxed from it not a place for a Homocide.

Treading down the ally they would look over seeing, a body attached to the wall around it for the moment they thought the horse was standing in simple place but it wasn't it had been stabed though the chest and right into the wall. It was wearing an odd suit but for the moment, Castle swore something was odd about the pony.

"Wait this is suppose to be a pegesis?"

"Well off corse there are Pegasi I mean, Flutter shy is one. Then there is myself I'm an Alacorn." She would move pointing her hoof to flutter shy, castle hadn't payed attention to her before. Before showing off her own wings as they roamed up for half a second.

"But if that is true than where its wings." He Quickly pointed out for the time, as he showed and there Beckett simply muttered "Focus castle, we have a murder."

"Wait he's right this Pegasi should have wings what happened to them."

They would look over the body becketts eyes focusing her eyes moving slightly and her lips twitching as she was thinking.

"We'll have forensic check it out soon, then we can check don't need to contaminate anything."

"So how long ago was the body discovered it?" Turning over at who she would have assumed was the facistion, who looked and said in a deep voice.

"Well the most i could guess it was around the hourse Of 8-midnight." As he would move a pen around pointing over on the body for the second.

"it looked from around the matter as it was a needed a large one, on the fact As Castle almost thought of it as something an old woman would use when Nitting blankets.

"So have you guys extinguished any evidents fingerprints." Castle muttered his mind wondering more, as they turned moved closer, he reached over taking a glove, only to realised that well their wasn't anything. "Could i get a pen?"

"Why would you need that." The only one to wonder right than."

"Well I need to check the body alittle their might be more."

"I can assure you everything is being taken care off."

"Did you find anything that might have been able to Identfy who the victum might have been."

"Well We don't though It's clear he's a wonderbolt Dash might know who he is a little bit more."

"Dash, how come he would know more than you?" Beckett asked looking back at Twilight when motioning closer.

"Well She knows all sorts of information on them she is a rather obsessive fan on the matter and wants to become one of them, She Deserves it though she is the fastest flyer in Ponyville."

"Well Hard to tell she might be buysy working in the sky, changing the weather pattern."

"Wait she controls the weather." Castle asked for the moment he seemed to be getting more excited.

"Yeah I mean don't you know anything about pony's I'm sure you have some in your world." Twilight smiled some as they looked over looking at her taking time.

"Yes but they don't talk and small children ride them."

Beckett looked over at them simply saying.

"Ok everyone lets just focuse for the moment and try and figure out who the victem is before we go on and try and figure out diffrent from earth and Well this places horse." She sighed some, wondering how long this would have taken to find this Rainbow dash.

"LOOK OUT!" They heard a scream come from the heavens and the next thing any of them know crashing down in a wall and mildly hard might it have been added a small horse bklue in color, and a rainbow mane around.

"Um sorry about that Did i miss anything." Said the horse giving a simple smile looking.

Beckett at this point was definatly not amused.

 **So what do you guys think of this at the point well the mystery begins and who is this mysterious pony might have been well if you have idea send them to me haha, but lets get ready, and may i ask which one of the 6 will be next pinkie apple or rarity lol.**


End file.
